


The End

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Angst, Episode: s05e04 The End, M for language, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas vanishes with a note, and Dean searches for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Open the Gates

_Dean,_

_I remember that time we had an appointment, and I pulled you to me. You looked at me gratefully then, and you told me, 'Don't ever change.' After that, I failed you. I changed so much. I became mortal, a seraph, a god, a Leviathan, a head-case, a slave,  then I became human again. I'm stuck here now. Human, mostly. I've discovered things. How much I like alcohol, and drugs, and sex. I feel like I've failed you, and I'm sorry._

_This is my formal goodbye. I'm sure you don't care. I'm just Cas. I'm not Castiel anymore. I'm not useful. So I'm going, I'll be twelve or so hours ahead of you when you read this. Maybe even twelve hours dead, I don't know, but if you remember anything of me, I don't want you to remember the nights. I don't want you to remember the end. I want you to remember the good Cas. The righteous Cas. Remember when you said that?_

_So this is goodbye, I guess. See you in Hell._

_-Cas-_

_  
_Twelve hours. Twelve hours. He'd left at two, the sonuva bitch. I curse under my breath. _Now I'm gonna hafta go after you, ya bastard._

Grabbing my gun, I head to the gates of the camp.

"Dean?" A thick southern accent calls, and I turn.

"Yeah?"

"Brotha, what're you doin' out so la'e?" Benny says softly from behind me. I have to tell him the truth, this is Benny.

He already knows anyway.

"Cas is missing." I tell him, and hold up the note. "He left this. Did ya see 'im come through anytime?" Benny shakes his head.

"'fraid not." He answers, and goes to my side at the gate, pushing it open a little. "I's the end ovth' world out there. Go find th' little guy." I smile, a rare thing, I guess, from the way Benny responds, and pass through.

"Thanks, Benny. Anyone asks, I'm on a mission, still gotta find the Colt, y'know."

"Go get your Angel, brotha."


	2. The Devil Ain't In Detroit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean struggles with internal problems, and discovers an external one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about all the language in this chapter. But it's Dean, you kind of have to expect it.

_Cas,_

  
_I don't want the righteous you, or good you, or whatever you you think it better. They're not. None of them are. You're the only Cas I want, the only Cas I'll ever need. Cause I need you. Cause you're family. But not only that. Cause you're Cas. You're_ my  _Cas. I need you. I always have, and if you think the end of the world would change that, you're wrong. The truth is, I don't care whatever version of you you are, whether you're God again, or a head-case, I'm gonna need you cause you're my friend, my best friend._  


_Dean_

_  
_I sigh and fold up the paper. So close to writing it. What's the use of writing it if I could never fucking say it? How would I ever get around to saying ' _Cas, I love you._ ' without breaking down in front of the sonuva bitch.

I crumple the folded paper in my hand and discard it. ' _Cas, I fucking love you._ ' Where's the courage I need to say that?

I'm being cautious. Not only beacause there's more than just my life at stake here. But because of the bone-chilling lack of Croats.

Seriously. Where are all those sons of bitches?

The only time I remember it being this quiet was-

-shit.

The Devil ain't in Detroit, now. Is he. The damned Devil has found his way outside the Camp.

Damn it.

It had been getting colder, hadn't it.

And now Cas has run off...

Fuck!

This stupid bastard is going to be the death of me, I can already tell.

This stupid bastard I'd give anything for.

That I have given anything for.

"Well, well, well. Aren't you a little early?"

Fuck.


	3. I Win, So I Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean confronts Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter Warning!

_Dean,_

_I know you'll never forgive me for this, but I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna say yes. I'm sorry, but I have to. Take care of them for me, won't you?_

_Sam_

_  
_"A bit early for the celebration, aren't you?" Lucifer grins.

"Son of a-" I sigh, and take out the Angel Blade Cas gave me.

"Now, now. Watch your mouth, boy." He says, taking out his own, and began to walk, circling around me. "You're not out here looking for me... Not this time..." His brow raises. "Oh... You're out here looking for little Cassy." I glare at him.

"Where is he?" I growl. He shakes his finger.

"Not so fast, Dean-o." He says. "You want to find Castiel; I'll let you be disappointed without my interference."

"Disappointed? You listen here, you sadistic bastard. Long as I find Cas, and 'e's alive, I ain't gonna be disappointed."

"Debatable." He grins before vanishing. I sigh in frustration and carry on.

\--------------------

I find Cas later that day. When the sun was setting, I'd ducked into a nearby building.

Cas was on the floor, and I couldn't tell if he was asleep or overdosed.

Something, luck or fate or whatever the fuck still exists, is still on my side, cause he's not a Croat.

I sit by his side and look down at him. He looks peaceful, and I can't help but to smile and run my hands through his hair a little. It's Cas. My Cas.

He stirred a little, and his eyes opened.

"Dean." He muttered, and I smile at him again.

"Hey, Cas." I said, relaxing against the wall, as he heaves himself up, using my shirt as leverage.

"You came for me." He buries his face into my shoulder.

"Are you surprised?"

"A bit." His fingers are clutching at my shirt.

"Well, I'm here." I said, nuzzling his head a little.

"You are." He smiled.

"I was worried about you, Cas. I thought you'd died." I ruffle his hair. He looks up at me, smiling, and presses a kiss to my jaw.

"I thought I would, but I didn't, and you actually came." He shifts closer. "Thank you, Dean." Then kisses me, and I kiss him back.

"You're welcome, Cas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this one! It was pretty nice doing the letters at the beginning, but the plot was never really all that solid for me.
> 
> Any ways, thank you every one who left kudos and commented.  
> One kudos can go a long way. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please be patient, cause I've got school and stuff.
> 
> (Next chapter will be longer, I promise)


End file.
